mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Playful Ponies
This group of Ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. Wave 1, November 2010 *Rainbow Dash (Blue Pegasus) *Applejack (Orange Earth Pony) *Rarity (White Unicorn) *Fluttershy (Yellow Pegasus) *Pinkie Pie (Pink Earth Pony) *Twilight Sparkle (Purple Unicorn) Wave 2, April 2011 This wave was delayed from February due to the unfortunate disasters in Japan. It is a refresh of the previous wave Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cycled out to make room for two new characters. *Cheerilee (Magenta Earth Pony) *Lily Blossom (Indigo Pegasus) Wave 3, May 2011 Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy return in this wave, along with four new ponies. *Cupcake (Magenta Earth Pony), also called Sugarcup in some preliminary packaging *LuLu Luck (Pink Unicorn) *Dewdrop Dazzle (Teal Unicorn) *Blossomforth (White Pegasus) Wave 4, July 2011 Cherilee and Lily Blossom are cycled back into production, along with 6 new ponies: *Feathermay (Magenta Pegasus) *Flutterheart (Pink Pegasus) *Snowcatcher (Blue Unicorn) *Twinkleshine (Pink Unicorn) *Honeybuzz (Yellow Earth Pony) *Plumsweet (White Earth Pony) Wave 5, ??? *Sweetie Blue (?) (Blue Earth Pony) *Skywishes (?) (Pink Pegasus) Promotional Packs, February 2011 These two two-packs were released in Europe. There is, as of yet, no word if the two-packs are scheduled to arrive in North America or if the two exclusive ponies will be made available as singles. *Daisy Dreams (Violet Earth Pony) with Fluttershy *Rainbow Flash (Pink Unicorn) with Rainbow Dash Other Promotional Items *Valentine's Pinkie Pie (Includes stickers and additional heart cutie marks, February 2011) *Spring Time Fluttershy (Includes new flower accessories and additional flower cutie marks, April 2011) Story Packs Story Packs are playsets for the basic pony line. Each story pack includes at least one pony, one large playset piece, and numerous accessories. Wave One, February 2011 *Fluttershy's Nursery Tree: Includes Fluttershy, four animal friends, the tree, wagon, stool, and veggie accessories. *Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle's Sweets Boutique. Includes both ponies, shopping cart, checkout, and lots of candy accessories. *Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage. Includes Rarity, comb, ribbon, bow, one animal friend, and large carriage. In Europe, this also included the figure Star Swirl as a special bonus. *Applejack's Sweet Apple Barn. Includes Applejack, two animal friends, large barn playset, and numerous farmyard accessories. *Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon. Includes Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Balloon has lights and sounds and can be set to operate as a night-light. *Ponyville school house. Apparently only available outside the US, includes Cherilee, schoolhouse playset, two animal friends, and numerous classroom-themed accessories. Wave Two, May 2011 *Fun at the Fair with Apple Bloom (originally mispackaged with Scootaloo instead) and Sweetie Belle. Includes both ponies, teddy-bear prize stand, and fair-prize accessories. *Raindow Dash's Camping Trip. Includes Rainbow Dash, two animal companions, tent, and campfire accessories. Ride Along These toys consist of a basic figure, scooter, animal companion, and basket of goodies. Wave One, July 2011 *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash Category:Toys Category:Franchise